Aishiteru!
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Dan mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Rin sudah memiliki calon pasangan hidupnya? / "Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga." / Minna, mind to RnR? / HIATUS
1. Childhood Promise

**AISHITERU! **

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Suu cuma punya fic ini beserta OC-nya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life.

Warning:** GAJE, ANEH, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, TYPO, OOC, DLL. INTINYA SAYA MASIH BEGINNER. **

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Hanya terima flame yang wajar, ya... Kalau kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok. **

Summary:  
"Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga."

Author: Salah satu warning lagi! Summary nggak nyambung!

Rin: Kok, datang-datang langsung ngungkit summary, sih?

Len: Tahu, nih. Author gaje. Eh? Ada OC-nya?

Author: Yaaa! Fic pertama saya pakai OC!

Rin: Nggak usah lebay, deh. Eh? Di cerita kali ini aku sama Len bukan kembar?

Len: Wah... Si author nyari rusuh, nih.

Author: Gomen, Minna. Kalau fic kali ini gaje dan berantakan. Ide cerita tiba-tiba melintas di kepala saya sebelum tidur beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rin: Nggak usah banyak ngomong. Mulai aja.

Len: Ayoo!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat keadaan menjadi lebih menyenangkan pada sore hari itu. Matahari hampir terbenam. Burung-burung terbang ke sarangnya. Lampu-lampu di perkotaan mulai menyala. Satu per satu lampu di rumah mulai dinyalakan. Dan sebentar lagi keadaan di sore hari itu mulai gelap.

Seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna_ honey blonde_ dan mata biru _azure_ mengintip keadaan di luar melalui jendela rumah. Bukan sembarang rumah. Rumah yang ada di pohon, rumah pohon. Pita berukuran besar berwarna putih di kepalanya tertiup oleh angin. Ia menikmati keadaan pada sore hari itu.

"Len," panggil gadis itu pada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Len. Anak yang dipanggil itu memiliki rambut_ honey blonde_ dan mata biru _azure_. Rambutnya itu diikat _ponytail_ kecil ke belakang. Rupanya dengan si anak perempuan hampir sama. Apa ada hubungan darah? Tidak. Mereka cuma teman masa kecil.

Anak bernama Len itu menengok kepada temannya dan mendekat. "Kenapa, Rin?" balasnya.

"Lihat, deh. Bagus, ya, _sunset_-nya?" ujar si anak perempuan bernama Rin sambil tersenyum. Len hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagami adalah teman sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang childhood friends. Rumah mereka berdekatan, hanya berbeda dua rumah. Mereka melakukan segala hal bersama-sama.

Rin dan Len masih sama-sama polos. Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mereka mengerti. Mereka masih sama-sama berumur tujuh tahun. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dan mereka tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, tidak tahu apa arti cinta, tidak pernah merasakan cinta, dan tidak pernah tahu apa indahnya cinta itu. Hingga Rin berbicara pada sore hari itu.

"Tahu nggak cinta itu apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Len menatap temannya dengan pandangan bingung. Rin balas menatapnya. Karena tidak tahu, Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyahut.

"Tapi kata orang-orang itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi juga pahit, tidak menyenangkan begitu. Aku nggak ngerti, deh," sahut Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian ia menatap ke arah langit.

"Coba kalau ada bintang jatuh," kata Rin, masih menatap ke arah langit.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Len heran.

Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Buat permohonan, dong! Memang tidak ada bintang jatuh, tapi aku mau buat permohonan saja. Aku harap Kami-sama mendengarnya. Kami-sama, berikan aku kesempatan... untuk merasakan cinta." Rin melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata sambil mengucapkan permohonannya.

Len hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Memang Rin bisa merasakan cinta?" godanya. Rin langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar godaan Len.

"Bisa, kok! Bisa! Siapa bilang aku nggak bisa merasakan cinta?" seru Rin. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Alisnya menajam.

Len hanya tertawa-tawa melihat temannya seperti itu. Kemudian ia mendorong Rin yang sempat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Nggak usah marah. Aku cuma bercanda," kata Len lagi sambil tertawa.

Rin mendengus kemudian balik mengejek sahabatnya.

"Yang aku khawatirkan itu kamu. Kamu bisa merasakan cinta? Kamu kan, terlalu kekanak-kanakan!" seru Rin.

Len memutar alisnya. "Bisa, kok!" jawabnya mantap.

"Ya sudah. Aku jamin, aku duluan yang akan merasakan cinta!" seru Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum. "Nggak peduli," katanya.

"Pokoknya kalau kita merasakan cinta, kita harus ngasih tahu satu sama lain, ya," ujar Rin penuh semangat.

Len mengangguk dan masih tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji, Rin?" katanya.

Rin kaget melihat Len mengeluarkan kelingkingnya secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia menyambut kelingking Len dengan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" seru Rin dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum.

Janji itu berakhir sampai di situ. Mereka masih bermain-main seperti biasa. Janji yang dibuat di rumah pohon masih mereka bawa dan mereka simpan. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga dua tahun kemudian, sebelum Rin pergi keluar negeri.

* * *

_Enam tahun kemudian..._

Pagi ini Len bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan semangat. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama memasuki sekolah. SMA Voca adalah SMA pilihannya. Dan ia yakin ia tak salah memilih SMA itu. Ada yang bilang SMA Voca adalah SMA yang bagus. Menyanyi merupakan khas dari SMA Voca.

Len segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia siap dan menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou," sapa kakaknya, Neru. Len dan Neru tinggal berdua. Orang tua mereka pergi bekerja ke luar negeri dan belum pulang sampai sekarang.

"Ohayou." Len menarik kursi dan segera duduk. Neru memberikan piring berisi roti bakar yang sudah diolesi cokelat kepada Len.

"Neru, jusnya mana?" seru Len tiba-tiba. Len dan Neru memang saling memanggil nama. Kenapa? Nggak tahu. (Author: *ditabok*)

"Jus pisang apaan, sih? Emang ada yang namanya jus pisang?" Neru terlihat santai. Ia mengolesi roti bakar miliknya dengan selai kacang dan mulai melahapnya. Len hanya cemberut.

"Nggak usah main-main! Aku mau jus pisang!" teriak Len.

"Hah. Sudah SMA, masih kayak anak kecil kamu. Buat sendiri!" cetus Neru masam.

Len terpaksa bangkit dan membuat jus pisang. Gimana caranya? Tanya Len. (Author: Sumpah, aku nggak tahu gimana caranya buat jus pisang. Len: Pisangnya diblender (?) aja)

Setelah siap, Len bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Yakin mau berangkat? Masih jam setengah tujuh. Setengah jam lagi," kata Neru sambil melihat jam. Len hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kecepatan daripada telat! Ja!" seru Len. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Wah, hari pertama masuk ke SMA. Serasa jadi anak SMA. Keren banget! Aku merasa beda. Merasa lebih dewasa. Merasa lebih bebas. Merasa...

Oke, tapi ada satu yang nggak bagus. Aku masih dikerumuni banyak cewek di sekolah ini. Bahkan oleh senpai-senpai kelas dua dan tiga! Tidakk!

Aku berlari cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas. Huh... Di dalam kelas aku mengatur napasku. Tapi tetap saja banyak cewek-cewek mengerumuniku. Kami-sama, bebaskan aku dari kerumunan semut (?), maksudku orang-orang ini! Aku capek!

"Len!" seru seseorang.

Aku menengok dan mendapati sahabatku, Mikuo Katsune berjalan ke arahku.

"Mikuo!" Aku balas berteriak dan kemudian berjalan padanya. "Hari pertama saja sudah begini," keluhku.

Mikuo hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundakku.

"Sabar... Sabar..." Mikuo berkata.

Mikuo Hatsune adalah sahabatku dari SMP. Ia lumayan pintar dalam bernyanyi dan ia pecinta negi. Yang aku heran, apa bagusnya dari negi?

"Kita sekelas lagi," ujar Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Huh... Bagus, deh," kataku. Mikuo tertawa lagi.

"Ada murid baru?" tanyaku sambil menaruh tasku di meja yang berada di samping kiri meja Mikuo.

Mikuo tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata. "Murid baru, sih, kayaknya ada. Malah banyak, mungkin."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Um... Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang lembut. Ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Eh? Tentu?" jawabku sambil mendongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mungkin seorang murid baru, tapi aku mengenalnya.

"Rin?" bisikku pelan.

"Eh?" Ia terlihat kaget.

.

.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna honey blonde dan mata biru azure kini berada di dekatku. Ia mengenakan empat jepit putih untuk menahan poninya. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah pita berukuran besar berwarna putih yang membuatnya tambah imut. Dia, kan...

"Rin?" bisikku pelan.

"Eh?" Ia terlihat kaget. Kemudian ia membisikkan sebuah nama. "Len..."

Aku berdiri begitu mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ternyata betul ia memang Rin! Ia masih ingat padaku!

"Rin? Kamu sekolah di sini?" seruku senang.

Rin hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian aku dapat melihat wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Wah... Aku nggak nyangka kalau Len juga sekolah di sini," katanya dengan senyumnya yang manis. Rin masih seperti dulu. Ia tambah manis sekarang. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya, seperti dulu.

"Uwah... Aku kangen!" teriakku dan langsung memeluk Rin.

"E-Eh?" Rin tampak tergagap.

"Siapa, Len? Pacarmu, ya?" ledek sebuah suara. Aku langsung melepas pelukan Rin dengan wajah memerah dan melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu. Dan ternyata itu Mikuo! Ia nyengir tidak jelas.

"A-Apa, sih! Rin bukan pacarku, kok!" seruku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Mikuo tertawa geli melihatku seperti itu.

Aku menengok ke arah Rin. Wajah Rin tampak agak memerah.

"Terus dia siapamu?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

"E-Etto... Len itu teman masa kecilku," jawab Rin tiba-tiba. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Tak kusangka Rin sekarang tidak malu-malu lagi seperti dulu.

Mikuo mengangguk-angguk dan mengeluarkan tangannya pada Rin, untuk mengajak berkenalan.

"Mikuo Hatsune. Aku temannya Len. Siapa namamu?" ujarnya ramah. Aku melihat Rin mengeluarkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu dan kemudian bersalaman dengan Mikuo.

"R-Rin Kagamine," katanya dengan terbata-bata. Oh, dia masih pemalu rupanya.

"Rin! Jangan kenalan sama Mikuo! Dia sesat!" Aku sengaja meledek Mikuo. Mikuo memandangku dengan masam sedangkan Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Aku tertawa senang. Syukurlah, aku masih bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Rin.

.

.

"Lihat nggak tadi si Len Kagami meluk seorang anak baru?"

"Aku dengar gosip, lho. Katanya Len-kun meluk seorang anak baru. Bener, nggak, sih?"

"Haahh! Masa Lenny udah punya pacar? Aku nggak tega!"

Aku berjalan dan mendengar bisik-bisikan. Sebagian besar yang berbicara seperti itu adalah cewek. Ah, gosip murahan! Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan meluk Rin? Sekarang jadi gosip, kan? Dan aku takut Rin kenapa-kenapa kalau dia dekat denganku. Rin kan, di sini masih baru.

"Len, nggak usah ditanggepin gosipnya," hibur Mikuo pada waktu istirahat. Rin sedang keluar bersama teman barunya. Sedangkan aku dan Mikuo ngobrol di dalam kelas.

Aku kembali menghela napas sambil menidurkan kepala di meja dengan perasaan suntuk.

"Salah sendiri tadi meluk-meluk Rin!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Sejak kapan kamu manggil dia Rin, Mikuo? Kamu suka sama dia, ya?" ledekku pada Mikuo.

Mikuo memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan wajah iseng.

"Aku nggak suka sama Rin. Kamu yang suka sama dia, kan!" seru Mikuo.

Wajahku memerah seketika. Kenapa Mikuo harus bicara seperti ini?

"Ketahuan!" Mikuo nari hula-hula. Aku berdiri dan membanting tanganku di meja.

BRUK!

Ups. Kini semua melihat ke arahku.

"Len, beneran kamu pacaran sama Kagamine-san?"

"Len, kamu siapanya Rin-san, sih? Kok, tadi pagi meluk dia?"

"Tidak! Lenny-ku sudah ada yang punya!"

Oke, kuakui. Ini LEBAY.

"Berisik! RIN ITU BUKAN PACARKU!" teriakku dengan keras. Setelah itu, Mikuo menyenggolku.

"Apa?" seruku padanya.

Mikuo menunjuk ke arah pintu. Aku melihat Rin dan temannya yang bernama Gumi-san memasuki kelas.

"Rin?" Aku menatapnya. Rin menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Oh, tidak! Aku harap Rin tidak salah sangka dengan apa yang kumaksud. Kami-sama, tolong aku! Buat Rin mengerti!

"Kenapa?" balas Rin.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang di kelas jatuh. Aku cuma _sweat drop_. Dia masih benar-benar Rin yang dulu. Polos dan_ innocent_, juga kekanak-kanakan.

"R-Rin... Kamu tadi denger apa yang dikatakan Len-kun?" tanya Gumi-san pelan-pelan.

Rin menggeleng pelan. Oh, syukurlah! Terima kasih, Kami-sama!

"Aku keluar dulu, ya. Dah!" seruku sambil berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Aku tak sengaja menyenggol Rin. Untung saja ia tak jatuh.

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong kelas. Huh... Malunya. Bisa kedengaran sama orang banyak seperti itu. Untung Rin nggak denger. Untung... Untung...

Eh? Kok, kayaknya aku lagi galau, ya?

BRUK!

"Jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" teriak seseorang. Aku terjatuh dan mengelus kakiku.

"A-Aduh... Gomenasai," kataku minta maaf. Ketika aku melihat ke depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak, aku melihat seorang anak cokelat gelap dan rambut cokelat kekuning-kuningan yang diikat sebagian. Sisanya digerai.

"Eh? Aku sekelas denganmu, ya?" tanyanya. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan padaku, mungkin membantuku bangun. Aku bangun dengan bantuannya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak ini.

"Kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"Kelas 1," jawabku.

"Oh. Len Kagami-kun, ya?" tanyanya.

Dia tahu dari mana?

"Aku nggak ketinggalan jaman, ya! Kamu itu terkenal! Wah, nggak nyangka, bisa nabrak sama 'pangeran sekolah' ini. Lagi ngapain? Galau, ya?" cetusnya.

Wah, ini anak kayaknya mau nyari rusuh. Cerewet banget!

"Berisik! Nggak usah ikut campur urusanku!" teriakku. Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Nggak mau dibantu mendapatkan hati Kagamine-san, ya sudah," ujarnya licik sambil berjalan ke arah lain. Eh? Dia tahu apa soalnya aku dan Rin?

"Tunggu!" seruku sambil menahan tangannya.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang dipegang olehku.

"Kalau mau bantuanku, nggak usah macam-macam! Jangan bawel!" serunya lagi.

Aku menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. "Apa?" balasku.

"Namaku Yuka Momoko. Aku bisa membantu dalam urusan percintaanmu," katanya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update! Update! XDD

Yuka: Kok, aku muncul di akhir-akhirnya doang, ya? ._.

Author: Eh? Si Len sama Rin kemana?

Yuka: Nggak tahu? Tidur kali. *nunjuk Rin sama Len yang meringkuk di kasur*

Author: Buset! Satu ranjang berdua, tuh? O.O

Yuka: Bukan, bodoh! *nendang Author* Si Rin lagi di kamar A, si Len di kamar B!

Author: Hah? *nggak mudeng*

Yuka: Kamu payah, ah. Minta RnR, Minna?

Author: Buat nambah semangat. Saya minta ripiu sebanyak-banyaknya, ya! XDD


	2. Yuka Momoko's Help

**AISHITERU!**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Suu cuma punya fic ini beserta OC-nya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life.

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, TYPO, OOC, DLL. INTINYA SAYA MASIH BEGINNER.**

Note:** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Hanya terima flame yang wajar, ya... Kalau kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok.**

Summary:  
"Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga."

Author: Minna-san~ Saya kembali XDD

Rin: Dasar author baka. Dia mau update kalau review nggak kurang dari dua.

Len: *nods* Akibatnya yang Darkness diabaikan, tuh.

Author: Itu bukan selain review kurang dari dua. Itu karena saya juga nggak ada ide desu~

Rin: Alasan. Alasan.

Author: Intinya saya bakalan update kalau review minimal dua dan ada ide XDD

Len: Nggak ada hubungannya sama fic-

Author: Ada, baka!

Rin: Nggak usah banyak omong! Cepet, mulai ngetik!

Author: Iya! Iya! Yosh!

* * *

_Len's POV_

Omongan Yuka Momoko-san, seseorang yang asing bagiku masih terngiang di kepalaku. Apa? Dia bisa membantuku mendekati Rin? Memang aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka sama Rin?

"Len, ada anak perempuan yang datang ke sini. Katanya mau ketemu sama kamu." Neru membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendengus dan turun dari kasur. Sebelumnya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Lebih baik mengetahui siapa itu daripada mengetahui ketika sudah melihatnya. Tidak jarang ada anak perempuan yang datang ke sini cuma sekedar _say hello_ atau nembak. Kayak gitu, sih, mendingan aku nggak usah menemui.

"Nggak tahu? Kayaknya belum pernah main. Dia cuma bilang penting saja. Dan dia punya janji padamu," jawab Neru. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarku. Aku bangun dengan malas. Tapi di otakku terlintas sebuah nama. Rin?

"Siapa..." Aku terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada di situ.

Rambut cokelat kekuning-kuningan yang diikat dua dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai dan matanya yang cokelat.

"Yuka Momoko-san?" balasku tidak yakin. Gadis yang tak lain dari Yuka Momoko-san mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian ia melepaskan sepatunya perlahan dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumahku.

"Hei! Aku belum suruh kamu untuk masuk, kan!" seruku padanya.

Yuka Momoko-san menatapku dengan pandangan masam.

"Aku punya janji padamu! Ketika mendengar kata janji oleh Neru-senpai, pasti yang kamu pikirkan itu Rin, kan?" balasnya dengan senyuman licik.

JLEB. _The hell_. Dia bener. Aku nggak bisa bohong lagi atau mungkir sekalipun. Jadi aku diam saja.

"Sudah! Aku memang punya janji padamu. Aku pasti akan menepatinya," serunya sambil mendengus.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ada tempat di mana aku bisa bicara denganmu berdua saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku berpikir.

"Len, itu pacarmu, ya?" tanya Neru yang menjengukkan kepalanya keluar dari dapur. Wajahku merona sedikit.

"URUSAI! Dia bukan pacarku dan kamu nggak usah ikut campur!" seruku sambil mendorongnya masuk ke dapur. Kemudian aku menoleh kepada Yuka Momoko-san. Wajahnya tidak memerah sedikit pun. Ia hanya terlihat kesal.

"Ehem. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku," ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kamarku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Mata gadis itu membesar. Kemudian dengan lollipop raksasanya, ia memukul kepalaku. Entah darimana lollipop itu.

"Baka! Kamu nyuruh aku masuk ke kamarmu? Jangan bercanda!" serunya sambil memberiku_ death glare_ padaku.

"Lantas... mau di mana?" balasku.

Yuka Momoko-san hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus. Aku hampir nggak percaya kalau dia ini anak umur 14 tahun. Agak lebih pendek dari Rin. Mungkin sekitar 140 sentimeter.

"APA? Cepat!" serunya lagi.

Aku menyadari kalau anak itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. SANGAT menjengkelkan. Ia kekanak-kanakkan dan juga manja. Maka aku membawanya ke kamarku.

.

.

"Hah. Akhirnya juga di kamarmu," katanya mengeluh. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Jadi gimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah tanya pada Kagamine-san tentang tipe kesukaannya," jawab Yuka Momoko-san pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam kantung bajunya. Entah kantung bajunya sebesar apa hingga buku itu bisa masuk, aku tidak tahu.

"Buku ini isinya tentang Kagamine-san semua," ujarnya sambil membuka-buka lembaran dari buku itu.

"Tipe kesukaan Kagamine-san..." Yuka Momoko-san mulai membaca buku itu. Tanpa sadar aku mendekat ke arahnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di buku itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" serunya sambil mendorongku. Nyaris saja aku jatuh dari kasur.

"Nggak usah dorong-dorong!" balasku.

"Tipe kesukaan Kagamine-san... Ia suka seseorang yang tidak terlalu memedulikan tampang, tapi _care_, baik, dan pintar." Yuka Momoko-san mulai membaca. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya dengan pelan dan menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu berarti kamu harus berhenti bersikap sok keren, Len-kun!" serunya.

Hei, sejak kapan dia panggil aku dengan nama kecilku? Dan sejak kapan aku sok keren? Aku emang udah keren? #dihajar

"Yuka Momoko-san..." Aku berusaha untuk bicaranya dengannya.

"Panggil Yuka saja," cetusnya. Matanya masih memandang bukunya itu.

"Ah, _whatever_! Tapi kamu janji akan membantuku, kan?" seruku sambil cemberut.

Yuka-san hanya mengangguk, tapi matanya masih menatap buku itu.

"Lupakan saja sikap sok kerenmu itu," ujar Yuka-san sambil menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan ke dalam kantung bajunya.

Aku hanya diam. Apa dia akan pulang? Lantas, kata MEMBANTU itu bagaimana?

"Aku bakal pulang. Besok aku bakal bantu kamu menjalankannya," ujar Yuka-san. Ia membuka pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu! Gimana caranya kamu mau bantu aku?" Aku mencoba mencegahnya agar ia tak keluar.

Yuka-san berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Ia tak berbalik.

"Lihat saja besok," katanya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di kasur. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yuka-san besok? Semoga ia tak macam-macam!

* * *

"Ohayou!" Aku mendengar teman-temanku saling mengucapkan salam. Sedangkan aku hanya berjalan ke arah kelas dengan pelan dan diam. Kadang-kadang aku membalas sapaan dari teman-temanku.

"Ohayou!" seru seseorang. Aku langsung mengenali sosoknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuka-san?

"Eh? Ohayou," jawabku pelan.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah sosok berjalan dari belakang Yuka-san. Sosok yang sangat kukenal. Itu...!

"Ohayou!" sapanya dengan riang.

Aku menatap Yuka-san dengan pandangan curiga. Sedangkan Yuka-san menatapku sambil nyengir. Kemudian ia memeluk tangan kanan Rin.

"Aku dan Rin-chan sahabatan, lho!" serunya sambil menatapku tajam.

DUAR!

Aku merasa ada petir menyambar di sekelilingku. APA? YUKA-SAN SAHABATAN SAMA RIN? Rin, jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya itu!

"Kenapa, Len? Kenapa bengong? Kok, kaget?" tanya Rin sambil memasang wajah_ innocent_-nya. Aku hanya diam. Dia... manis sekali.

"Eh? Ciee... Wajahnya merah. Galau mikirin seseorang, nih." Yuka-san menggodaku.

"U-Urusai!"

.

.

"Muka kamu kusut banget," ujar Mikuo. Ia sedang memakan sup negi-nya yang biasa ia beli di kantin. Sekarang ia duduk di sampingku. Aku jadi mual rasanya. Selain pertanyaan Mikuo, sup negi-nya itu nggak enak banget baunya!

"Iya, nih. Belum diseterika," gurauku.

Mikuo menatapku dengan heran. "Kenapa kamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hah... Dunia berputar. Rasanya aku gila, deh." Aku tambah ngaco. Mikuo hanya menghela napas. Kemudian ia melepaskan sendoknya dan menaruhnya di pinggiran mangkuk sup.

"Bilang aja mikirin Rin. Ribet amat, sih." Mikuo memainkan sendok supnya. Spontan aku menyemburkan banana split yang sedang kumakan ke wajah Mikuo.

"Apaan, sih! Nggak usah begitu juga kali!" seru Mikuo kesal sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa banana split.

"Bukan karena Rin! Itu karena Yuka-san yang bilang kalau dia mau membantuku, lalu..." Aku mulai bercerita panjang lebar tanpa henti. Kayak nggak ada titik koma. Mikuo hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jujur, ya. Aku nggak gitu ngerti apa yang kamu omongin. Tapi intinya Yuka Momoko-san itu mau bantu kamu biar bisa ngedeketin Rin. Terus dia sahabatan sama Rin. Bener, nggak?" ujarnya bingung. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Stress_ aku!" Aku memegang kepalaku.

.

.

"Len, aku pulang duluan, ya." Mikuo melambaikan tangan. Lalu ia berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku balas melambai dengan malas.

"Gomenasai, Rin-chan. Aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu pulang." Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dua gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang berjarak tidak jauh dariku. Yuka-san dan Rin!

"Eh... Daijoubu." Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Rin tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis...

"Eh? Ada Len-kun, toh? Kebetulan! Rumahmu dekat dengan rumah Rin-chan, kan? Kamu bisa antarin Rin-chan pulang, dong!" seru Yuka-san sambil memasang wajah berbinar-binar. Ia berjalan ke arahku sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Eh?" Aku kaget.

"Memang rumah Len di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Um..."

"Pokoknya dekat rumahmu, deh! Percaya, deh, sama aku! Kamu tadi ngasih tahu aku alamat rumahmu, kan? Aku pernah ke rumah Len-kun soalnya!" seru Yuka-san dengan menggebu-gebu. Tunggu... tunggu...

"Eh? Kamu ke rumah Len? Ngapain?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

Krik... krik... krik...

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas _back sound_ bunyi jangkrik. Kemudian aku menatap tajam Yuka-san yang mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan 'terkutuklah-kau!'

"Nganterin kue! Iya! Mamaku buatin!" serunya cepat-cepat. Wah, bohong banget.

"Ohh..." Hanya itu jawaban dari Rin.

"Ya sudah! Kamu pulang bareng Len-kun, ya? Aku ada perlu! Bye, Rin-chan! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Yuka-san menggebu-gebu sambil melambaikan tangan. Tanpa memberi Rin kesempatan berbicara, ia segera berlari keluar gerbang pintu. Aku dan Rin_ speechless_.

"Beneran rumahmu di dekat rumahku?" tanya Rin memecah keheningan.

"Um... Mungkin? Yuk, kita pulang saja," ajakku dengan gugup. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dasar Yuka-san!

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yuka-chan menyuruhku pulang bareng Len? Dia pernah ke rumah Len? Nganterin kue doang? Yakin? Eh... Bukannya aku cemburu. Itu... aku...

Oke, lupakan saja. Itu bukan hal yang penting, kan? (Readers: Justru itu yang penting! #slap)

Selama perjalanan pulang kami sama-sama tidak bicara. Aku hanya diam dan menatap ke arah bawah. Sedangkan Len menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah yang merah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Rin! Awas!" serunya tiba-tiba. Aku sempat kaget. Tapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku dapat merasakan lengannya yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi tubuhku. Len... memelukku?

"L-Len?" panggilku dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ada sebuah mobil yang lewat dengan kencang.

"E-Eh... Gomen. Tadi aku liat ada mobil, jadi..." Len tampak susah menjelaskannya. Ia melepas pelukannya perlahan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tak memerlukan penjelasannya, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Nggak apa-apa..." Aku menjawab pelan. Aku melihat Len berjalan ke samping kananku.

"Rin di sisi yang lebih aman saja. Aku yang di sini," katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Eh... Betul juga. Rumahmu dengan rumahku hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa rumah," ujarku ketika kami sudah berada di depan rumahku. Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan-kapan mampir, ya." Aku dapat mendengarnya menggumam pelan.

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung. Len diam. Mungkin ia berharap aku tak mendengarnya. Padahal aku masih bisa mendengarnya, kok.

"Nggak penting. Sudah, ya. Sampai besok!" serunya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke rumahnya. Aku hanya menatap sosok Len yang berlari dengan cepat.

Setelah itu aku membuka pintu rumahku perlahan dan memasukinya.

"Tadaima..." Aku berujar pelan sambil melepas sepatu.

"Okairinasai, Rin~" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_. Aku langsung mengulum sebuah senyum kecil.

* * *

Author: Update! Hah... Maaf lama, Minna. Soalnya...

Rin: Kemaren itu dari hari Senin sampai Rabu, si author baka pergi pembinaan bareng sekolahnya!

Len: Dan kemaren dia nggak punya mood nulis.

Author: Sebenernya sih, sekarang aku juga capek. Tapi nggak apalah, nulis sebentar XDD

Rin: Berhubung readers sudah menunggu, kan? Maaf agak gaje, minna. Ini efek dari capek~

Author: Yap. Dan Darkness saya belum lanjutin. Karena belum ada 4 review u.u #slap

Len: Besok author baka ada lomba, inget, nggak?

Author: Oh, iya! Aduh... Akhir-akhir ini saya capek banget sama kegiatan sekolah T_T

Rin: Woi! Jangan ngobrol di sini! Yang penting...

Yuka: RnR! Review sebanyak-banyaknya, Minna! Minimal dua review biar fic ini bisa terus berjalan~ XDD

Rin + Len + Author: Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?


	3. Too Late

**AISHITERU!**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Suu cuma punya fic ini beserta OC-nya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life.

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, TYPO, OOC, DLL. INTINYA SAYA MASIH BEGINNER.**

Note:** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Hanya terima flame yang wajar, ya... Kalau kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok.**

Summary:  
"Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga."

Author: Wah... Akhirnya setelah semua fic bisa di update, saya kembali ke fic ini...

Rin: Cepetan update!

Author: Iya. Ide lumayan mengalir jelas, nih ._.

Len: Jangan terlalu deras juga! Nanti alur kecepetan!

Author: Berisik! Mulai aja, deh ._.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku duduk di kelas sendirian. Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi? Tak ada siapa-siapa di kelas ini.

"Ohayou, Len~" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku. Aku menengok. Aku mengulum senyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapaku itu.

"Ohayou, Rin," balasku. Rin berjalan menujuku dan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahku. Ia terlihat tidak berubah. Masih polos dan imut. Aku harap kita bisa terus bersama. Tapi apa itu mungkin?

"Rin, aku tinggal, ya." Aku melihat seseorang menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Ia menatap ke arah Rin. Rin menengok ke orang itu dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oke," jawab Rin ringan. Kemudian orang itu pergi. Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa orang itu? Aku tak pernah lihat.

"Rin, itu siapa?" tanyaku langsung karena sudah penasaran.

"Eh?" jawab Rin pelan. "Aku belum cerita, ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Kau baru di sini kemarin dan kita belum banyak bicara, Rin!

"Dia itu Kaito-kun," jawab Rin ringan.

"Siapanya kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Um... Gimana bilangnya, ya..." Rin menggaruk pipinya pelan. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah sedikit. Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku bicara dengan nada yang lebih datar.

"Eh?" Rin kaget. "Tu-Tunanganku," jawab Rin pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

Apa? Tunangan Rin?

* * *

_Rin's POV _

"Tu-Tunanganku," jawabku pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Len menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Um... Ada apa?

"Kenapa bertanya?" lanjutku.

"Tunangan? Tunanganmu?" ujar Len pelan dengan nada tidak percaya. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku.

Len menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu untuk menjawab, sepertinya?

"Dulu kita sudah berjanji..." Len membuka mulut. Aku langsung memutuskannya.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa untuk memberi tahumu. Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan Kaito-kun. Entah kenapa? Tapi sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Um... Dua bulan yang lalu," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Len hanya duduk mematung.

"Len? Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Um... Selamat, ya," jawab Len dengan senyuman hambar.

"Eh? Arigatou," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Jujur, aku masih bingung dengan sifat Len yang aneh ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Um... Selamat, ya," jawabku dengan senyuman hambar. Sebuah senyuman yang kupaksakan.

"Eh? Arigatou," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Antara tulus atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Aku masih tak percaya pada pendengaranku sendiri. Apa? Rin sudah punya tunangan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ne, Len. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku duluan yang merasakan cinta? Aku benar, kan?" ujar Rin dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Kemudian ia melihat Gumi-san menjengukkan kepalanya dari luar.

"Rin! Ayo, kita pergi ke taman! Kemarin sudah janjian, kan?" seru Gumi-san sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai!" jawab Rin dengan penuh semangat. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Len, aku pergi dulu, ya. Ja~" ujarnya ringan. Kemudian Rin berlari menuju Gumi-san dan mereka berdua pergi keluar kelas.

Aku duduk bersender di tembok dengan lemas. Rin, kamu salah. Bukan kamu yang duluan merasakan cinta. Yang duluan merasakan cinta itu... aku. Aku sudah suka padamu sejak dulu. Sejak membuat janji. Sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau itu yang namanya cinta. Itulah yang namanya sayang. Apa aku sudah... terlambat?

Ya, aku sudah terlambat. Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak berkata terus terang saja pada Rin kalau aku suka padanya? Sekarang ia sudah ada yang punya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa. Mungkin aku bisa melupakan Rin? Akan kucoba. Di dunia ini masih banyak perempuan lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa Rin sangatlah... spesial.

Asal Rin bahagia, aku bahagia. Melihat senyuman Rin adalah satu-satunya hal yang kubutuhkan. Hal yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihatnya bahagia. Melihatnya tersenyum. Meskipun aku tahu senyuman itu bukan untukku...

* * *

_Rin's POV_

(Author: Maaf saya ganti-ganti POV mulu! Jujur, saya bingung!)

Hari ini Len aneh. Ia kebanyakan melamun. Ia juga tidak konsentrasi ketika pelajaran tadi. Aku tahu dari mana? Buktinya tadi ia mendapat teguran dari sensei. Len jadi kebanyakan diam. Ada apa dengannya? Sebagai temannya... aku khawatir.

"Len? Oi, Len~" Aku memanggilnya pelan sambil mengayunkan di depan wajahnya yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Len langsung sadar dan terbangun dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh? Rin? Kenapa?" balasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali! Kok, nggak jawab, sih?" seruku padanya.

Len hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Maaf. Aku lagi melamun," jawabnya singkat.

"Melamun? Mikirin apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Len hanya diam. Apa ia menyimpan rahasia dariku? Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Tahu pun aku tak akan memberi tahumu," jawab Len dengan nada datar. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Apa? Kenapa Len jadi begini?

"Len, kok, begitu, sih," ujarku pelan sambil cemberut. Aku merengut. Len hanya menoleh padaku. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng tanda tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa apanya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!

"Jujur saja. Kamu kelihatan dingin dan diam hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kan?" balasku lagi pada Len. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Len hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku cemberut.

"Len, sadar, dong. Rin peduli padamu, tahu," ujar seseorang. Aku menoleh padanya. Tampak sahabat Len, Mikuo-kun sedang mengaduk sup negi-nya dengan cuek. Len menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu ia menatap padaku lagi.

"Yang dikatakan Mikuo itu benar, Rin?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah, ya. Aku tunggu kalian di kelas. Gumi-chan, kita ke kelas, yuk," ajakku sambil menarik tangan Gumi-chan.

"Eh? Oke," jawab Gumi-chan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan denganku di kelas.

.

.

"Gumi-chan, kamu pernah pacaran?" tanyaku sewaktu kami berjalan menuju kelas. Gumi-chan yang kutanya hanya menengok dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa nanya begitu, Rin-chan?" balasnya bertanya.

"Nggak apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" balasku.

Gumi-chan mengangguk. Kemudian ia menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah pacaran. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya.

"Oh ya? Ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatianmu, Gumi-chan?" tanyaku lagi. Gumi-chan terdiam walaupun kakinya masih terus bergerak. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Berarti tebakanku benar.

"Mm... Tebakanku sepertinya benar, ya?" tambahku lagi, menggodanya lebih jauh. Wajah Gumi-chan bertambah merah.

"Aku ti-"

"Gumi-chan, awas!" Aku berteriak memutuskan kata-katanya. Gumi-chan menengok ke depan dan...

BRUK!

"Gu-Gumi-chan?" Aku menghampiri Gumi-chan yang terjatuh.

"I-Itai..." Gumi-chan merintih pelan sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"G-Gomenasai! Aku tidak melihatmu," seru Gumi-chan buru-buru kepada orang yang ditabraknya. Kemudian ia kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

"Gu-Gumi?"

"Gumiya... kun?"

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Gumi-chan kenal dengan orang itu?

"Ano..." Aku mencoba bicara.

"Ah, gomenasai! Gomen ne, Gumiya-kun. Buku-bukumu jadi jatuh semua," seru Gumi sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada orang yang bernama Gumiya-kun itu.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok." Orang itu mulai mengumpulkan lagi buku-bukunya. Gumi-chan membantunya.

"Gumi-chan, kamu kenal dengannya?" tanyaku. Gumi-chan menengok padaku. Begitu pula dengan temannya.

"Ya. Dia temanku, namanya Gumiya-kun. Gumiya-kun, ini teman sekelasku, Rin-chan," kata Gumi-chan memperkenalkan kami berdua.

"Eh... Yoroshiku," ujarku pelan. Gumiya-kun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian kami bertiga mengumpulkan buku-buku Gumiya-kun yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Sudah, ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ujar Gumiya-kun sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri sambil memegang buku-bukunya dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Y-Ya," jawab Gumi-chan pelan.

Gumiya-kun tersenyum sebentar kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan kami sambil membawa buku-bukunya itu. Aku menengok ke arah Gumi-chan.

"Ehem. Ada yang suka sama Gumiya-kun, ya?" Aku mencoba menyindirnya. Gumi-chan terlompat kaget. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Wajahnya memerah semua.

"A-Apa? Rin-chan, jangan ngomong begitu!" serunya dengan wajah memerah yang menahan malu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja. Aku nggak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa. Percayalah. Aku ini bukan orang yang suka bocor," ujarku.

Gumi-chan mengangguk. Lalu kami berdua memasuki kelas.

.

.

"Rin, pulang bareng?" ajak Len ketika kelas sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang sedang beres-beres saja masih ada di kelas. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Len sedang menunggu jawabanku sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Wah, hari ini aku pulang sama Kaito-kun. Gomenasai, Len," ujarku dengan nada yang tak enak. Len hanya tersenyum hambar. Kemudian ia hanya mengangguk. Hampir tak kelihatan bahwa ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Selamat bersenang-senang, Rin. Aku mau pulang dulu," ujar Len dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar. Datar. Kemudian dengan eskpresi seadanya, ia meninggalkanku dan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Aku menjadi sedikit tidak enak dengannya.

"Rin?" panggil seseorang. Aku segera keluar ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Gomenasai, aku telat, Kaito-kun. Makasih sudah mau menungguku. Pulang sekarang, yuk?" ajakku langsung begitu keluar kelas. Kaito-kun hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo," ajak Kaito-kun. Aku dan Kaito-kun berjalan keluar sekolah. Perlu kalian ketahui, kami tinggal di rumah yang sama (Author: Jangan mikir yang macam-macam dulu, ya! Mereka ini baru dicalonin sama orang tua mereka. Belum macam-macam, kok! Rumah itu luas. Kamarnya ada delapan, kamar mandinya ada lima. Dapurnya ada dua. Ruang duduknya ada tiga. Rin: Jangan cerita tentang rumah! Membosankan banget, tahu?)

"Tadi cowok dengan rambut_ honey blonde_ berkuncir itu temanmu?" Kaito-kun memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia menatapku. Tapi aku tak menatapnya balik. Aku hanya menatap kakiku yang seperti bergerak sendiri.

Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan. "Maksudnya Len, kan?"

"Namanya Len?" tanya Kaito-kun lagi.

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Ya."

"Dia siapamu?" tanya Kaito-kun, lagi.

"Teman sekelasku. Teman masa kecil, sih, tepatnya," jawabku, masih menatap ke arah sepatuku. Aku menendang batu kecil yang berada di depan kakiku.

"Seberapa dekat hubungan kalian?" Kali ini Kaito-kun bertanya dengan nada menyelidiki. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Betul saja, dari tadi ia menatapku rupanya.

"Biasa saja. Seperti halnya teman," jawabku dengan nada heran. "Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?" balasku lagi.

Kaito-kun menatapku dengan cemberut.

"Aku, kan, calon tunanganmu. Wajar kalau aku peduli?" ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aneh. Biasanya setiap perempuan pasti berdebar jika dibilang seperti itu, kan? Kenapa aku tidak berdebar, ya? Apa aku aneh? Selama ini aku hanya berusaha menyukai Kaito-kun, sih.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumah perlahan lalu melepas sepatu.

"Tadaima," ujarku setengah berteriak.

"Nggak ada orang, Rin," jawab Kaito-kun.

"Ohh," jawabku singkat lalu berlari ke dapur. Setelah itu aku menuang jus jeruk dingin ke dalam gelas dan membawanya ke kamarku.

"Rin! Mau kemana?" tanya Kaito-kun. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan masam.

"Aku mau ke kamar. Kamu makan duluan saja," jawabku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku memasuki kamarku dan menguncinya. Lalu aku menyalakan AC dan santai di sana sambil menikmati minumanku.

Aneh. Aku merasa Kaito-kun adalah pengganggu dalam hidupku. Padahal seharusnya ia merupkan seseorang yang akan menjadi orang terpenting untukku. Kenapa, ya?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update. Maaf pendek.

Rin: Author lagi galau.

Len: Biasa.

Author: Mind to RnR?

Rin: Minna, kan, Darkness dihapus. Author punya fic pengganti, lho.

Len: Nanti kalau sudah mood dia tulis.

Author: Bocoran ntar aja. Sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah review.

Rin + Len: (ini orang kalau lagi galau, tsundere banget, ya...) RnR, Minna? Review sebanyak-banyaknya!


	4. Hope

**AISHITERU!**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Suu cuma punya fic ini beserta OC-nya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life.

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, TYPO, OOC, DLL. INTINYA SAYA MASIH BEGINNER.**

Note:** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Hanya terima flame yang wajar, ya... Kalau kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok.**

Summary:  
"Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga."

Author: Akhirnya sempet update lagi~

Rin: Kelamaan update-nya!

Len: Mogok nulis sama nggak ada ide.

Author: Itu namanya nasib DX

Rin: Sudah, cepetan nulis!

Len: Readers, maafkan author baka yang lemot ini. Kita suruh dia update cepet-cepet, deh.

* * *

_Len's POV _

Aku jadi nggak bersemangat ke sekolah hari ini. Aku sudah megang _handphone_-ku. Tapi aku bimbang. Telepon atau nggak? Telepon, nggak, ya? Apa aku harus telepon Rin, atau SMS?

Ucapan Rin yang kemarin masih terngiang di telingaku. Dia suka dengan orang itu, kan? Orang itu calon tunangan Rin, kan? Hah, aku sudah terlambat.

Aku jadi males ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi ketika aku masih berpikir untuk menelepon Rin atau tidak,_ handphone_-ku sudah bergetar. Siapa yang telepon pagi-pagi begini? Aku melirik jam. Masih jam lima pagi.

"Halo?" Aku mengangkat telepon itu pelan.

"_HALO? LEN-KUN! CEPAT KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG! AKU ADA IDE!_" teriak orang yang meneleponku. Nggak nyantai banget! Masih pagi-pagi, teriak-teriak pula. Ditambah nyuruh aku ke sekolah. Ngapain aku ke sekolah sepagi ini?

"Woi, ini masih pagi. Santai dikit, dong! Dan ngapain ke sekolah sepagi ini?" balasku emosian. Mendengar suara orang itu saja aku sudah kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuka-san?

"_Iya, deh. Gomen. Pokoknya ke sini saja. Cepat. Aku ada ide!_" jawab Yuka-san.

"Ide apa? Buat ngebantu aku deketin Rin, gitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Iyalah! Kalau nggak, ngapain?_" seru Yuka-san sambil mendengus.

Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun aku tahu Yuka-san tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Oke." Kemudian aku mematikan handphone-ku. Beneran nggak nyantai banget. Mengganggu ketenanganku di pagi hari saja.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan malas-malasan.

.

.

Setelah menyantap sarapan, aku berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Jalanan masih sepi. Mungkin ini baru sekitar jam setengah enam. Aduh, masih pagi banget. Dia sudah menyuruhku pergi ke tempat yang kubenci. Sekolah.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sekolah, tepatnya baru sampai gerbang sekolah, seseorang yang sangat kukenal langsung menerjangku hingga aku terjatuh.

BRUK!

"Itai... Yuka-san, kau ngapain, sih?" teriakku pada orang yang menerjanku itu, tak lain dari Yuka-san. Yuka-san hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan menimpaku. Ayo, bangun," ujarku masam. Pikir saja, bagaimana jadinya kalau orang-orang salah paham melihat posisi kita ini? Aku berada di bawah, sedangkan Yuka-san di atas.

"Eh, iya! Gomen," balas Yuka-san. Ia bangun perlahan. Kemudian aku ikut bangun. "Nggak ada orang ini," balas Yuka-san lagi. Aku hanya cemberut.

"Apa yang kamu bilang menarik? Ada ide apa?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Yuka-san hanya nyengir sambil mengeluarkan bukunya itu. Aku hanya menunggu.

"Aku menemukan trik kencan yang disukai cewek-cewek, pada umumnya!" seru Yuka-san menggebu-gebu. Ia seperti semangat sekali membantuku. Kalau ia tahu Rin sudah punya tunangan bagaimana, ya? Ia membantuku juga akan sia-sia.

"Yuka-san, kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi," ujarku langsung. Aku tak mau terlambat seperti halnya aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku pada Rin. Aku tak mau Yuka-san kecewa ketika mengetahui hasilnya sia-sia.

Yuka-san mengerutkan kening dan menatapku dengan aneh.

"Dia sudah punya tunangan," lanjutku seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yuka-san terdiam. Ia memegang bukunya erat.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya setelah diam untuk beberapa detik.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. Jujur saja, pikiranku kacau. Di pagi hari pula.

"Lihat," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang anak perempuan yang berjalan dengan temannya yang laki-laki. Mungkin bukan teman. Itu Rin dan Kaito, tunangan Rin.

"Oh? Ya, aku lihat. Itu tunangan Rin?" balas Yuka-san datar. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin Rin sudah punya tunangan, tapi aku tak akan berhenti membantumu," ujar Yuka-san. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria.

"APA?" seruku kaget. Ini anak benar-benar aneh, deh. Masa masih mau membantuku? Padahal tahu kalau usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Yah... Aku nggak akan ngomong ke kamu lagi. Tapi aku tetap akan berusaha. Sore ja!" jawab Yuka-san singkat. Ia melambaikan tangan lalu pergi menghilang dari pandanganku. Gadis yang aneh.

"Ohayou, Len." Aku menghadap ke belakang begitu mendengar sebuah suara menyapaku. Dan aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Rin. Oh, bukan Rin saja. Tapi juga tunangannya, Kaito.

"Oh, Rin. Ohayou," balasku. Aku mendapati Rin tersenyum. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, ini Len Kagami, temanku. Len, ini Kaito-kun, dia itu... um... calon tunanganku," ujar Rin seakan memperkanlkan kami berdua dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Aku yang sudah tahu artinya hanya tersenyum masam. Kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut tangan Kaito aku hanya berkata. "Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga," jawab Kaito dengan senyum tertampang di wajahnya.

Oh, sial. Aku benci sekali dengan senyuman seperti itu. Sejujurnya orang ini sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi entah kenapa aku benci sekali padanya. Mungkin karena ia merupakan penghalang antara aku dan Rin.

"Kaito-kun, nanti siang aku mau pergi, ya?" ujar Rin sebelum berjalan menuju kelas denganku. Kaito hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mau pergi? Ke mana? Sama siapa? Perlu aku temani?" tanyanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Halah, dengarnya saja aku udah muak. Apalagi jawabin satu per satu.

"Nggak perlu. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar saja. Untuk teman... aku sudah punya teman, kok," jawab Rin santai. Aku memikirkan siapa kira-kira temannya itu. Gumi-san mungkin? Sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan. Itu juga bukan urusanku.

"Oh. Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya." Kaito-kun kemudian berjalan ke arah SMA.

"Ja~" balas Rin. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat mereka yang _so sweet_ itu. Hah... Namanya juga derita hidup. Terima saja. (Author: Kasihan banget.)

Kemudian Rin menarik tanganku, mungkin mengajakku untuk berjalan ke kelas. Aku hanya nurut saja.

"Ne, Len. Kamu bebas nggak pulang sekolah?" tanya Rin membuka percakapan di antara kami.

"Eh?" balasku. Aku nggak tahu bebas atau tidak.

"Cepat jawab. Bebas atau tidak?" Rin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Kayaknya hari ini bebas. Nggak ada acara TV yang mau kutonton. Atau janji dengan teman. Ya. Hari ini aku bebas.

"Bebas, kok. Memangnya kenapa?" balasku sekaligus memberi jawaban.

"Hore! Temani aku jalan-jalan ke mall?" balas Rin lagi, kali ini dengan serangan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Glek. Berarti orang yang dia bilang ke Kaito tentang teman yang akan menemaninya ke mall itu adalah... aku? Dan dia meminta persetujuan denganku baru sekarang. Padahal tadi bilang sudah punya teman.

"Hee... Jadi tadi yang kamu bilang ke Kaito, urusan punya temen itu, kamu mau ngajak aku?" Aku meledeknya sedikit. Wajah Rin memerah.

"Yah... Nggak apa, kan? Kita udah lama nggak bermain seperti dulu lagi," balas Rin. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Saat aku menengok ke arah Rin lagi...

"Onegai~" Rin kembali memasang serangan_ puppy eyes_-nya. Nggak tahan aku.

"Oke, oke. Aku mau. Sudah, jangan pasang muka begitu," ujarku sambil menatap ke arah lain. Bukan karena _puppy eyes_-nya, aku juga mau jalan-jalan dengannya. Daripada di rumah?

"Hore! Arigatou!" Spontan Rin memeluk tanganku. Wajahku jadi semakin merah karenanya.

"B-Biasa aja kali," jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah. Rin masih saja memeluk tanganku. Ya sudahlah. Yang aku harapkan adalah tidak ada yang salah sangka.

"LEN-KUN! PULANG SEKOLAH_ FREE_, KAN?"

"WOI! GUE YANG MAU NGAJAK DIA NONTON DULUAN!"

"IDIH! LENNY MANA MAU SAMA LU?"

Ini kayak badai saja. Begitu masuk kelas langsung menyerang. Aku dapat melihat sorotan mata Rin yang kelihatan heran sekaligus ngeri ketika menatap _fans-fans_-ku. (Author: Ngarep -_- Len: Keceh 8))

"Woi! Aku nggak bisa jalan-jalan sama kalian! Aku ada acara!" teriakku menenangkan mereka.

"Sampai kapan? Aku tungguin, deh!"

"Nggak bisa!" balasku lagi.

"Jadi kapan bisanya?"

"Aku nggak ada waktu! Dan terlebih lagi, sama kalian semua? Aku nggak mau, ya!" teriakku sekali lagi.

JLEB. Aku tahu mereka nge-jleb denger aku teriak-teriak begitu. Tapi kalau nggak pakai cara kasar, aku jamin nggak akan berhasil. Karena mereka nggak akan mau denger omonganku. Kalau bisa, aku juga nggak mau ngebentak mereka.

Akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka bubar. Aku masuk ke kelas dengan Rin. Tenang juga akhirnya.

"Ne, ne. Kenapa kamu bentak-bentak mereka? Nggak kasihan? Kasihan, kan?" ujar Rin padaku. Yup, hari ini dia duduk di sampingku. Bisa kurasakan tatapan mata _envy_ dari cewek-cewek lain ke arah Rin.

"Kasihan, sih, kasihan. Tapi kalau nggak pake cara begitu, mereka nggak mau denger," jawabku singkat. Rin hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Haku-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku segera menyuruh Rin untuk diam ketika melihatnya akan membuka mulut lagi.

Haku-sensei pelajarannya nggak bener, menurutku. Ngebicarain sake mulu. Kayak ini pelajaran sake aja. Padahal di _list_ mata pelajaranku, dari Senin sampai Jumat nggak ada yang namanya pelajaran sake.

"Sensei, udah jam pulang!" seru Miku, si ketua kelas secara tiba-tiba sambil nunjuk ke arah jam. Jam dua belas. Pulang. Yes, terbebas dari Haku-sensei beserta sake-sake-nya.

"Oh?" balas Haku-sensei setengah nggak sadar. Sepanjang pelajaran juga minum mulu.

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang, ya, sensei!" seru Neru tiba-tiba. Kemudian satu per satu anak di kelasku langsung merapikan barang-barang mereka dan keluar. Haku-sensei merelakan saja.

.

.

"Rin, kamu mau pulang dulu?" tanyaku pada Rin di perjalanan pulang. Kalau Rin pulang, aku juga mau pulang dulu. Ganti baju gitu. Tapi kalau Rin nggak mau, pakai seragam juga nggak apa-apa.

"Hah? Nggak mau, ah," jawab Rin santai.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nanti kalau aku pulang, Kaito-kun pasti nanya yang macam-macam lagi. Aku males jawabinnya satu per satu," jawab Rin. Kedengaran dari suaranya bahwa ia juga kesal. Berarti ia juga kesal dengan Kaito. Hm...

"Oh, ya sudah. Rin mau ke mana?" tanyaku. Spontan aku menarik tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

Rin menatapku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku baru sadar dan langsung melepas genggaman tanganku.

"G-Gomenasai. Aku refleks," ujarku dengan wajah yang juga merona. Rin hanya menggeleng. Kemudian ia merah tanganku untuk menggenggamnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita gandengan saja, kayak dulu," katanya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Wajahnya pun memerah. Ia seperti ingin mengulang semua masa lalu kita.

"Ano... Rin mau ke mana?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Um... Sepertinya aku salah bilang ke Kaito-kun kalau aku mau ke mall. Aku mau ke taman saja," jawab Rin dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ngapain ke taman?

"Mengulang semua memori kita, tentunya," jawab Rin seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Souka..." Aku berjalan ke hadapannya. Rin berhenti berjalan karena aku menghalanginya.

"Len?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja yang kau inginkan, ohime-sama," ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan, berharap Rin mau menyambutnya, seperti dulu ketika kita masih kecil. Aku ingat persis.

Wajah Rin memerah. Tapi ia menyambut tanganku. Kemudian dengan senyum yang manis ia berkata. "Tolong bantu aku, ya."

Aku membalas senyumannya.

Kami-sama, apa aku masih boleh berharap?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Akhirnya update! Dan ide ini muncul otomatis (?) di otak saya secara tiba-tiba!

Rin: Wah... Nanti gampang buat chapter depannya, nih.

Len: Anyway, kemaren itu kan ada kesalahan upload file. Mestinya file Neko World, jadi file ini... *ngelirik author*

Author: *mojok*

Len: Jadi readers udah tau awalan chappie ini, dong?

Rin: Yup...

Author: Kemaren itu fatal.

Rin: Lupakan saja. Sekarang saatnya review!

Len: Minta ripiu, minna~ yang banyak, yaa...


	5. Bring Back Memories

**AISHITERU!**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu! Suu cuma punya fic ini beserta OC-nya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life.

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD, TYPO, OOC, DLL. INTINYA SAYA MASIH BEGINNER.**

Note:** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Hanya terima flame yang wajar, ya... Kalau kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati, kok.**

Summary:  
"Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Tapi pasti ada saatnya dimana cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berbunga."

Author: Saya kembali *melambaikan tangan*

Rin: Lama lagi update-nya.

Len: Sampai kapan kamu mau buat readers menunggu buat kamu ngelanjutin fic jadi-jadian ini?

Author: *jleb* *mojok* Gomenasai.

Rin: Ah, nggak penting. Nggak usah lama-lama. Ayo, mulai aja~

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Semua ini seperti membawa ulang memori-memori yang terpendam di kepalaku. Rin benar-benar berniat untuk mengulang hal yang sama seperti dulu. Bermain bersama, melakukan banyak hal bersama.

"Len, kalungnya sudah jadi?" ujar Rin sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahku. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang kulakukan. Setelah beberapa detik, aku baru sadar sepenuhnya.

Rin menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Imut sekali kelihatannya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku gemas. Tanpa kusadari wajahku memanas. Aku buru-buru menampar pelan pipiku agar tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Len? Doushite?" tanya Rin lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Gomenasai, ojou-sama. Tadi aku sedang tidak konsentrasi. Tapi kalung bunga ini akan segera jadi, kok," balasku, sama seperti dulu. Tentu saja aku ingat. Semua kenangan bersama Rin, orang yang paling aku sayangi tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja.

Aku kembali fokus pada rangkaian bunga-bunga yang kubuat sebagai kalung untuk Rin. Sedangkan Rin sendiri sedang sibuk dengan... aku tidak tahu.

"Selesai," kataku dengan puas beberapa menit kemudian. Aku memandangi kalung bunga yang berhasil kubuat. Rangkaian bunga mawar, lili, melati, dan juga anggrek. Pasti cocok sekali untuk Rin. Aku mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan kalung itu pada Rin.

Rin tersentak ketika tanganku sudah menyenggol lengannya. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dia kerjakan.

"Kirei." Aku dapat melihat Rin membuka mulut kecilnya karena kagum dan matanya bersinar cemerlang. Pasti ia senang sekali karena dapat mengulang masa lalu, meski tidak seindah dulu, tentunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, senang melihatnya puas.

"Etto... Len, bisa buatkan..." Sebelum Rin selesai berbicara, aku sudah memutuskannya.

"Mahkota untuk ojou-sama?" potongku dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku. Aku masih ingat, sejak dulu Rin suka sekali dengan bunga. Karena ia tidak pandai merangkai bunga, maka ia memintaku. Dan aku membuatkannya kalung, gelang, mahkota, dan lain-lain.

Sementara aku merangkai bunga, Rin terus sibuk dengan halnya sendiri. Aku terus merangkai. Tak lama kemudian mahkota bunga itu pun jadi.

"Rin ojou-sama, sudah selesai," ujarku. Rin mengalihkan pandang dari benda yang ia pegang menuju arahku.

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" serunya senang dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanyaku.

"Syal!" seru Rin. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna kuning terang. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melingkarkannya pada leherku, tanpa menunggu responku. Aku hanya bisa diam karena terkejut. "Pas, seperti yang kuduga!" serunya dengan puas.

Wajahku bersemu merah. Rin membuatkan syal untukku? Untukku? Dia buat dengan tangannya sendiri?

"I-Ini untukku?" tanyaku pada Rin. Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. Kemudian aku menaruh mahkota bunga yang kubuat di kepalanya.

"Sangat cocok untukmu. Manis sekali, Rin," balasku padanya. Aku dapat melihat pipi Rin memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"A-Arigatou. Aku suka," balas Rin tergagap sambil tersenyum. Aku meraih kalung yang kubuat juga.

"Mau kupakaikan?" tawarku padanya.

"Te-Terserah Len saja," balas Rin gugup.

Aku mendekat ke arah Rin. Kemudian melingkarkan kalung itu di lehernya. Saat akan memasangnya di belakang, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa ini?" Aku mencoba untuk memasang kalung itu, mengancingkannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, aku dapat memasangnya. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Rin dan melihat ekspresinya.

Rin tampak agak menunduk.

"A-Arigatou," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"A-Arigatou," ujarku dengan suara pelan. Jujur saja, ketika Len memasangkan kalung bunga yang agak "nyangkut" tadi aku merasa jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku dapat melihat Len dari dekat. Aku dapat merasakan napas Len yang lembut di rambutku. Semua itu membuatku teringat akan masa lalu. Aku merasa nyaman.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, ojou-sama?" tanya Len dengan sikap formal. Aku tidak terlalu suka itu.

"Len!" Aku memarahinya seperti dulu waktu kita kecil, waktu dia tetap memanggilku dengan ojou-sama.

Len hanya tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Tiba-tiba saja Len menarik kedua tanganku. Aku kaget ketika tanganku digenggam olehnya. Spontan wajahku memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling taman ini? Seperti dulu?" tawar Len dengan ramah. Ia melempar senyum padaku. Wajahku masih memerah, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

Kemudian Len bangkit dari duduknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku bangun dari dudukku dengan bantuannya.

Setelah aku berdiri, Len menggenggam tangan kecilku. Aku hanya membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku sendiri merasa nyaman. Aku merasa hangat pula.

Aku berjalan keliling taman bersama Len. Sesekali aku menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Taman ini tidak berubah banyak, masih seperti dulu. Indah, asri, dan nyaman. Membuatku ingin berada di sini sepanjang hari.

Kolam ikan yang berada di sudut kolam masih ada. Air mancur tempat burung biasa mandi (A/N: Saya nggak ngerti namanya, gomen -_-) pun masih ada di tengah taman. Bangku-bangku berwarna cokelat masih sama pula, hanya saja agak kotor.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku di rumput-rumput hijau yang panjang ini sambil menengok kesana kemari. Len pun begitu. Sepertinya taman ini tidak terlalu terawat. Buktinya saja kotor dan terlihat berantakan. Tapi tetap saja, ini merupakan sebuah tempat yang termasuk penting bagiku.

Aku melihat ke sudut taman. Bagian itu agak gelap. Aku ingat tempat apa itu.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Len, di sana gelap sekali," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke bagian sudut taman yang gelap itu. Aku tidak tahu itu tempat apa, tapi yang pasti sudut itu lebih gelap daripada bagian taman yang lainnya.

"Iya, katanya itu hutan. Yah... Hutan begitu. Gimana ngomongnya? Aku nggak tahu," balas Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Hutan?

"Seram, dong? Hutan itu berbahaya, ya?" tanyaku yang masih polos saat itu.

"Yah... Masalah, seram aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ada yang bilang kalau hutan berbahaya. Sebaiknya jangan kita masuki. Kita cari aman saja," jawab Len panjang lebar. Aku menangguk lagi.

Kemudian Len menarik tanganku. Aku tersentak kaget ketika tanganku diraih olehnya.

"Nggak peduli bahaya atau tidak, seram atau tidak, aku akan terus bersamamu untuk melindungimu!" seru Len dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menatapku.

Aku menatap kedua bola matanya yang indah, seperti memancarkan tekad. Kemudian aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil tersenyum.

"Un!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

Aku jadi ingat kejadian itu. Dulu aku begitu polos. Sekarang aku melihat sudut itu lagi, masih gelap seperti dulu.

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh untuk menjauhkan diri dari sudut itu. Hutan, maksudnya. Len yang tetap berjalan menjadi tertahan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Itu hutan, kan?" tanyaku tanpa memalingkan wajah dari hutan itu.

Len hanya mengangguk, mungkin dia ingat.

"Aku lupa. Lebih baik kita tidak ke sana, ya?" balas Len. Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah sore, nih. Sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian aku dan Len berjalan pulang. Mumpung rumah kami berdekatan.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku melihat ke arah rumah Len sebentar sebelum memasuki pintu. Aku melihat Len yang memasuki rumahnya. Aku pun memasuki rumahku.

"Tadaima," ujarku.

"Okaeri. Senang jalan-jalannya?" sambut Kaito-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku mau makan nanti saja," jawabku pelan.

Kaito-kun mengangguk. Kemudian aku memasuki kamarku.

Di dalam kamar aku melihat pergelangan tangan kananku yang dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik. Gelang bunga yang dibuat oleh Len. Aku mengambil sebuah cermin yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidurku lalu bercermin sebentar. Mahkota bunga yang berada di kepalaku juga masih segar dan indah. Aku hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Dengan pelan aku menaruh mahkota dan gelang itu di meja. Sebelum aku menarik selimut sampai ke dagu, aku melihat kedua barang itu lagi, lalu tersenyum.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku duduk di kelas. Kayaknya Rin belum datang. Sambil menunggunya datang, aku mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Kemarin aku dan Rin mengulang masa lalu. Tanpa gangguan siapa pun, termasuk Kaito.

Belum sempat aku mengulang semua memori kami kemarin, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Siapa, nih?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Aku mendengar sebuah tawa yang tertahan.

"Rin, jangan macam-macam," ujarku langsung, begitu menyadari bahwa yang menutup mataku adalah Rin.

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi. Sedangkan Rin menarik kursi yang berada di sampingku dan kemudian duduk.

"Kok, bisa tahu kalau itu aku, sih?" tanya Rin sambil duduk bertopang dagu, sementara wajahnya menengok ke arahku. Pita putih besar yang dipakainya bergoyang sesuai irama angin.

"Kita ini sudah berteman berapa lama, hei?" balasku sambil meliriknya. Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pagi-pagi pacaran. Weii~ Nggak boleh diganggu, nih," aku mendengar seseorang berkata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sobat... eh, si maniak negi itu?

"Berisik! Siapa yang pacaran!" Aku langsung meneriakinya. Mikuo hanya meringis kemudian mengambil kursi di depanku bersama... aku nggak kenal itu siapa. Eh tunggu. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kok, familiar gitu, ya?

"Yo, Len-kun!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku langsung merasa waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Rambut cokelat kekuning-kuningan yang diikat dua dengan tidak begitu rapi dan mata cokelat gelap? Ia membawa lollipop di tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuka-san?

"Yu-Yuka-san?" tanyaku tergagap, memastikan kalau itu adalah dia.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Sementara ia masih terus tersenyum.

"Yuka-chan!" seru Rin. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, sehingga bisa lebih berbicara dengan luas pada Yuka-san. Aku hanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa Yuka-san duduk di depan Rin, di samping Mikuo? Yang penting, kenapa dia bisa berada di kelasku? Bukannya ia tidak sekelas denganku?

"Halo, Rin-chan! Aku pindah ke kelasmu mulai hari ini!" seru Yuka-san dengan bersemangat.

Ara... Yuka-san pindah ke kelasku rupanya? Aku melihat Yuka-san mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Ia dan Rin kemudian berbicara lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Yuka-san tetap berusaha membantuku? Baiklah, kubiarkan kalau memang itu maunya.

"Wah? Senang, dong!" balas Rin yang juga bersemangat. Ia mengobrol sebentar dengan Yuka-san. Aku menengok ke arah Mikuo dan memberinya _glare_. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja padaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dingin padanya.

"Len-chan jahat, ahh~" ujarnya manja.

Aku melempar kotak pensilku ke arahnya. Hasilnya, kotak pensil itu mengenai mukanya secara langsung.

"Darimana kau kenal dengan Yuka-san?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ara? Bukan urusanmu," balasnya. Aku hanya mendengus.

.

.

Aku keluar kelas dengan langkah lesu. Akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga. Sepanjang hari aku mendengar ocehan dari guru-guru yang bergantian mengajar. Huh, benar-benar capek.

Ketika aku hendak keluar dari pintu sekolah, menuju lapangan, aku ditahan oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke atas karena orang yang menahanku itu memang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kaito?" Aku menggumam sesuatu tak jelas, menyebut nama orang itu. Namun aku tidak yakin bahwa ia tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin ia mendengar gumamanku itu.

"Yap," balasnya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Aku nggak suka padanya, sudah kubilang, kan?

"Nani?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rin, oke? Aku ini calon tunangannya dan kau cuma teman masa kecilnya. Aku lihat kalian terlalu dekat. Kau mau merebut Rin dariku, begitu?" ujar Kaito tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam. Apa maksudnya?

"Kaito-kun!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telingaku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya sedang melambaikan tangan. Ia berjalan atau mungkin berlari-lari kecil ke sini. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Kaito.

"Ja ne!" seru Rin padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya diam melihatnya pergi bersama Kaito. Sebelum pergi, Kaito memberiku sebuah senyum licik.

Kaito, aku ini memang hanya teman Rin, tapi tidak kau sadari hubungan yang kuat di antara kami? Sebelum berbicara, lebih baik berpikirlah terlebih dahulu. Atau kau akan menyesal nanti.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update!

Len: *ngeliat bagian akhir* *kesel* AUTHOR, ANE MINTA MINYAK TANAH!

Author: *shock* Buat apa?

Len: NGEBAKAR KAITO!

Author: *dorong Len masuk ke gudang* Minna, saya mohon review-nya, ya. Supaya saya bisa lanjutin fic ini.


End file.
